User talk:Eliskuya2
Hi there, Eliskuya2! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Piandao! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Piandao (Talk) 17:45, June 20, 2010 hey hey i like your edits to the batman page Games Always edit the way you think best, if it's wrong we adjust if incorrect or delete if it is not Scooby related, Games are fine, create merchandise category for it [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : can you let one know to help me, I can't do this alone y'know --Eliskuya2 06:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Unfrotunatley I do not have time, you can ask another member. I suggest you create it and see what happens, it can be corrected, adjusted or wikified. Be brave with edits, nothing can go wrong that can't be put righ. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 07:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : how is that? so fair--Eliskuya2 12:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) That's how it works at the moment, there are no teams or priorities, it's a case of adding facts and editing any errors. There is not a 'community' feel to this wiki yet, but you are free to ask someone to help who is recently active. Games are not so common, and it would be great if you could begin it and add to it when you can. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind --Eliskuya2 18:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Delete Tag The tag is an addition to a page, the idea of deletion tag is to give people a chance to discuss or improve the page, or copy material to a relevant article, which can't be done if you erase all material. Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 17:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : I knew that, I hate spamers do not how to put info on pages ugh.., can you remind them before they post just put info or I'll put delete on there.. --Eliskuya2 18:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Brilliant idea I'll do that, have a great day [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) you too Piando, I'll do my game pages Asp, --Eliskuya2 18:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kindly request Hi there, Could you please stop reverting changes that are made to correct grammatical errors? No one is rewording or undercutting your work, simply proofing it. Thank you so much! <3 Erzabet 05:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : That's funny, I don't remember deleting any real information. I only fixed your less than perfect spelling and grammar. You need to calm down. You don't own this wikia. It's a group effort. Get used to it. Tessisamess 05:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi, All edits are not personal, private or owned, if you consider your edits to be as such then they should not be on the wiki. Any material that is considered conflicted by two parties should be cited as such (reference the relevant information). General conflicts can be discussed on the articles talk page. I'm not laying down the law here, just offering guidance - back to my holiday now :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 09:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) true..go Lay down Piandao sama. I can work on my game pages. unlike someone who dose not belive in hints --Eliskuya2 11:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Eliskuya2. Some things I'd like to point out: I can work on my game pages',' unlike someone who does '''not '''believe '''in hints. ' '''See what I did there?' That's what I've been doing on your little game pages.' Fixing grammatical errors', not ''changing your glorious information. You need to wipe that self important act out of your repertoire. You may be a top contributer here, but ''everyone ''makes mistakes and that includes you. Get off of your high horse and accept the help you so obviously need. Because, face it, when you post badly written information on public areas it only makes '''you '''look bad. Tessisamess 05:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : y'know Tessisamess, no need to be rude, on my page. mr rude. asre I'm a pro of the games and I know how to play and I love to give ''tips out. and if you don't mind shuting up and get off my page --Eliskuya2 12:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Arguing won't get us anywhere IMO, lets stick to editing folks - we all want the wiki improved. Facts and quality please [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 13:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll only help you Piandao, sama --Eliskuya2 17:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I have already seen we have had some problems before, so I will kindly ask that when you create a category dont say it is about your work. For example the Category Walkthrough. I have rewritten it to a standard category page. Please dont call it your work or category as no one owns any of their edits. Thank you, Samus Fan101 22:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC)